Hook: The Series
'Hook: The Series '''is a spin-off of ''Jake and the Neverland Pirates. ''The plot revolves around Captain Hook and his crew on quests to find treasure and other things in NeverLand never discovered. Sypnopsis Captain Hook, along with his first-mate, Mr. Smee; musical accomplament, Sharky and Bones, and only girl, Muriel, search Neverland for treasure beyond their years. But a pure evil pirate, Tasselbeard, with his first mate, Mona, are sure to steal Hook's treasure and take over NeverLand. It's up to Hook to defend NeverLand and his treasure, all from be stolen. Cast Main Characters '''Captain Hook '(Corey Burton)- He is the captain of the Jolly Roger and the main protagonist of the series. He is on a quest to find buried treasure in NeverLand along with his crew. He can often be a bit bossy and strict among his crew members. But he is loyal to them anyway. He has a crush on the beautiful Red Jessica. 'Mr. Smee '(Jeff Bennett)- He is Captain Hook's first mate and a secondary protagonist. He is fiercely loyal to his captain and to the rest of his crew as well. He also has a soft heart, unlike Captain Hook. 'Sharky and Bones '(Loren Hoskins and Kevin Hendrickson (singing)/Jeff Bennett (speaking)- They are two of Captain Hook's crew members. They mostly spend their time playing musical numbers than thinking of a plot. 'Muriel '(Jenna Ortega)- She is a new member to Captain Hook's crew and the only girl. She is a swashbuckling adventurer and craves danger and adventure. She is often annoyed by the constant singing her crew mates, Sharky and Bones, do. 'Tasselbeard '(Adam West)- He is an evil pirate and the main antagonist of the show. He not just wants to steal Hook's treasures but take over NeverLand as well. Minor Characters 'Red Jessica '(Jane Kaczmarek)- She is a female captain who is Captain Hook's love interest and Muriel's aunt. 'First-Mate Mona '(Grey DeLisle)- She is Tasselbeard's first mate and the secondary antagonist. 'Stumpy the troll '(Rob Paulsen)- He is a bashful troll in Neverland with a big crush on Muriel. 'Captain Flynn '(Josh Duhumel)- He was a desert stranded pirate until he was saved. Now he is a pirate of the seven seas and Captain Hook's competitor for Red Jessica's love. 'Pip the Pirate Genie '(Jerry O' Conell)- A genie who is Captain Flynn's sidekick, and who Muriel was briefly interested in. Guest Stars 'Mama Hook '(Sharon Osbourne)- She is Captain Hook's mother. 'Captain Wallace '(Kevin Michael Richardson)- He was Muriel's old captain. 'Captain Jesse '(TBA)- He is a teenage captain and Muriel's crush. 'Peter Pan '(Adam Wylie)- He is Captain Hook's old rival who teams up with them in order to save them for the Onyx diamond. '''Tinker Bell- '''She is a fairy and Peter Pan's best friend. Series Notes The series has the same animation of Jake and the NeverLand pirates, but the show is for all ages. Category:TV Series Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Spin-Offs Category:Pages by StormieCreater Category:Yuppy Kai Yae